


Take Me To New Heights

by Party Poison (Pretty_Odd)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Odd/pseuds/Party%20Poison





	Take Me To New Heights

_What would it be like up that high? To soar like a bird?_ Blue eyes squint at the planes flying overhead, they create swirling vapor trails in their wake. From her view on the old playground they look like birds, so small so... A small dirty hand reaches out as if to grab a passing plane... _so far away._ She watches it for a moment longer before it finally disappears behind a dark cloud. Soon the only remnants of the plane, its cloud trail, begins to fade away. The girl sighs and sits beneath one of the playground's platforms, she begins to make winding patterns in the sand. Her long black hair falls over her face, she makes no attempt to move it. Eventually she begins to hum a soft song, something she heard on the radio while her parents were whispering worriedly amongst themselves. She can't remember any of the words but the tune was catchy enough.

There's a sudden thump in front of her, then a dark shadow, and then a high pitched voice to accompany it.

"Hey it's gonna rain soon," the boy says.

Startled, the young girl looks up and shakes her head a little to get her hair out of the way. He's a child, just as she is, she'd guess eight years old. His eyes are dark brown, they match his hair. The boy's green shirt is a little big on him, it's got a cute alien face on the front with the words 'out of this world'. She scrunches up her face, she hates talking to other kids.

"I know..." she says softly.

"What?" the boy replies while haphazardly climbing under with her.

"I-I know, my house is there," she points to a small well kept home across the road from the playground.

"Oh cool, I just moved next to there!" he grins. The boy sits in front of her, ruining the little drawings she had made in the sand. "I'm Hiro Takada! What's your name?" 

"Ka-Katsumi Miyazaki," she whispers. Her voice wavers slightly, she was never one for socialising. Her parents had tried taking her to doctors because _something_ must be wrong with her. Why won't she make any friends? Why is she so quiet? The doctors had told the  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WRITERS BLOCK


End file.
